Season Eleven
by Ross Geller
Summary: Ross is going to propose to Rachel. Meanwhile, Monica and Chandler get settled into their new house.
1. The One Where He Remembered

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to Warner Bros. Studios/BKC Productions**

Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, and Joey are sitting in the coffeehouse talking.

"I wish Monica and Chandler could hang out with us more." Ross says

"Well, they live out in Westchester now, and they've got the twins. We just have to get used to them not being around as much." Says Rachel

Mike walks in and kisses Phoebe.

"Hey honey!" Phoebe says to him.

"Hey! So, what's going on with you guys?" Mike replies

"Well, Rachel and I are going out tonight." Ross replies

"I've got a date." Joey says

"Oh, so nothing new." Mike says with a smile.

"I'm going to go check on Emma. I'll see you guys later." Says Rachel

Rachel kisses Ross and leaves.

"Tonight's the night." Ross says with a grin.

"The night for what?" Asks Mike

"I'm going to ask Rachel to marry me." Ross says

Back at her apartment, Rachel looks over and sees Treeger showing a couple Monica and Chandler's apartment. She sits down, now sad, and calls Monica.

"Hey Mon!" She says

"Oh, hey Rach! What's up?

"I thought you might like to know that there's a couple looking at your old apartment." Rachel tells her

"Why don't you guys just live there? I think Joey gets lonely. He's been coming over here a lot."

"That's a great idea! So, how's life in the suburbs?"

"Well, it's interesting..."

The scene cuts to Monica and Chandler's house where Chandler is unpacking boxes while Monica yells at him for doing it wrong.

"No! The plates go in this cabinet!"

The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Chandler says thankfully.

Chandler opens the door and Joey walks in.

"What are you doing here?" Chandler asks him.

"I just wanted to check on you guys, make sure everything was ok."

"No, really. What are you doing here?" Chandler says again

"I wanted a sandwich." Joey says smiling

"You have sandwiches at home."

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel the same anymore. I usually just go across the hall and take your food, but I can't do that anymore." Joey replies

"Joey, you have to move on. We weren't going to live there forever."

"I gotta go. I still have half a house to unpack while being screamed at, and twins to care for." Chandler says while opening the door to let Joey out.

He then picks up Jack and says "Woah. Code brown. Monica!"

"Nope! Not this time. This one's all you. She says back

"Great... " he groans while staring at Jack

The scene cuts to later that afternoon. Phoebe and Rachel are out shopping.

Ross wants me to meet him at the planetarium. Any idea why? Rachel asks

"No idea. He probably just wants to set the mood for the night.

The scene cuts to Rachel walking up to the planetarium.

She walks through the door and her jaw drops. Ross is standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by lilies. "The Way You Look Tonight" plays on the sound system.

Rachel quietly gasps "You remembered." as tears roll down her cheek.

Ross gets down on one knee and the words "Will you marry me?" appear in the stars behind him. He pulls out the ring and says "Rachel, will you marry me?"

She quietly says "Yes." as tears stream down her face.

She says "I can't believe you remembered."

"I never forgot. I've thought about this from the moment we got back together." Ross replies

"Ross, there's something I have to tell you. " Rachel says to him

"What is it?" He asks

"Well..uh... I'm pregnant."

 ** _To be continued..._**


	2. The One With More Change

"You're...You're...P-p-pregnant?" Ross asks, shocked

"Yes." Rachel replies with a smile

"I'm excited. This is great. It's amazing. I can't believe we are having another kid." Ross says

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I was so worried about telling you. But Ross, there is something else we need to talk about." Rachel says

"What? Are you having twins?" Ross asks

"God no. One baby coming out of me is plenty. What I wanted to talk about is that our apartment isn't big enough for four people, especially with Emma getting older." Rachel tells him

"Do you have a place in mind?" Ross asks her

"Actually yes... Monica and Chandler's old apartment.

"That's a great idea!" Ross responds enthusiastically

The scene cuts to Monica, Chandler, Joey, Phoebe, and Mike at the coffehouse

Ross and Rachel walk in.

Rachel holds out her hand for everyone to see.

"Oh. that is gorgeous!" Phoebe exclaims

"And there is something else." Ross says

"What is it?" Monica asks

"Are you pregnant?" Chandler asks

"Actually, yes..." Rachel says smiling

"Maybe you guys should get condoms that actually work."

Everyone gets up and hugs them enthusiastically.

"We have also decided to move into Monica and Chandler's old place." Rachel tells everyone

"That's great!" they all exclaim

"I called Treeger on the way over, and he said the place is ours if we want it." Rachel says

"That's great!" they repeat

"Mon, I want you to plan out our wedding." Rachel tells her

"Rache, I'd love to!" Monica says

"Great! Let's get planning. Where should we start?" Rachel asks

Monica glances at Ross who tells Rachel "Well honey, ever since we got back together, I've kinda been planning this with Monica."

"Planning how much?"

"Venue, flower arrangements, pretty much everything but the dress." Monica explains

"Oh, thank you!" She says to her. To Ross, she says "I love you so much. I can't believe you did this for me."

"Not for you. For us." He corrects with a smile

"So much change!"

"But Joey, this is good change. We'll be back across the hall."

"Yeah, it is!" Joey says beaming

Joey gets up and hugs them

"Wait, Monica said you had the venue planned. Where?" Phoebe asks

"Let's see if Rachel can figure it out. Think Massapequa." Ross tells her

"I don- Oh my god Ross! You didn't... YOU DID! Rachel says ecstatically and gives Ross a big hug

"I'm lost. Where is it exactly?" Chandler asks

"In Barbados, on a cliff overlooking the ocean, exactly how she imagined her dream wedding."

"Have you guys picked out a date yet?" Mike asks

"I was thinking maybe in two weeks." Ross says, to Rachel's bewilderment

She tells Ross "But that's so soon. I won't be able to get time off work an-"

Ross cuts her off and says "Relax, I already took care of everything."

"Oh my god! I have the best fiancé in the world."

"Really? I thought you had Ross." Chandler quips

Ross glares at Chandler

"There's the look. Monica does it too." Chandler says

"Anyways, what's new with you guys?" Ross asks

"Yeah Joey, how did your date go?" Rachel asks him

"It was ok. All I did was sleep with her." He says

"You guys are great. I kinda miss living in the village." Monica says

"Well, atleast we still can hang out." Phoebe says.

"Yeah. it's great." Ross says with a smile

The camera fades out as they reminisce over their time together.

"


	3. The One With All The Secrets

Ross and Joey finish bringing in the last of the boxes as Rachel and Phoebe unpack them. "Hey, can you guys unpack the food first?" Joey asks them

"I thought you might say that, Joe, so here's a sandwich." Chandler says walking in.

"Where's Mon?" asks Ross

"She's staying home to watch the twins." Chandler tells him

"So, have you gotten any sleep?" Rachel asks Chandler

"Nope." He replies

"I'm sorry. Ross and I went through the same thing with Emma. Joey did too." Rachel tells him

"Yeah. Emma sure does love to cry." Joey says looking down at her

"Why doesn't Monica just bring Jack and Erica here?" Phoebe asks

"Great idea. I'll call her." Chandler says

Chandler goes into the hall to call Monica

Mike walks in with a pack of beer

"Finally. About time we got some beer in here. Joey says cracking open a beer

"Don't worry Rachel, I brought soda too." Mike says

Rachel thanks him and opens up a soda.

"Monica is on her way with the babies" Chandler says hanging up the phone

"Pheebs, you want one?" Joey asks

"No thanks, I'll just have a soda. I uh don't want Rachel to feel left out."

Monica calls Phoebe, who steps out to take the call.

"Hey, I just got the dress." Monica tells her

"So we're all set?" Phoebe asks

"Yep. Everything is ready. Make sure Rachel doesn't find out." Monica warns

"I'll make sure. Bye." Phoebe says, ending the call

Later, Monica and the twins get to the apartment. Phoebe and Mike go into the hall to talk.

"Should we tell them yet?" Phoebe asks

"No, not yet. There's too much going on right now." Mike tells her

They go back in and finish unpacking.

Once everything is set up, Ross makes an announcement. "I know this may shock you, Rachel, but we're getting married in three days."

"What?" She asks, bewildered

"I believe he said you are getting married in three days." Chandler quips

"I still have to get my dress, pack, go through the wedding preparations..." Rachel panics

"All already done" Monica says, wheeling in suitcases

"Oh my god. I can't believe this. Ross, you are amazing!" She says with a big smile and kisses Ross

"When do we leave?" She asks

"First thing tomorrow morning" Ross tells her

The scene cuts to the plane where they are all sitting in their seats talking

"I can't believe I'm getting married in two days!" Rachel exclaims

"Try not to leave the groom at the altar this time." Chandler says

Monica stares at him and he shuts up immediately.

"Rachel?"

Rachel turns around and sees Tag.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	4. The One With The Wedding, Part One

**Author's Note: Do you guys want me to do them short and release them quickly, as I've been doing, or have them be longer and spread out more? I've been trying to do one a day, but they've ended up being so short. Leave a review to let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for all of your support! It means a lot! Now, back to the story:**

"Rachel?" Someone says from behind them

"Oh my God! Tag?" Rachel says, shocked "What are you doing going to Barbados?"

"I'm... Uh getting married..." He replies. Seeing her engagement ring, he notes "and I assume you are too."

Rachel nods and asks "So, who's the lucky girl?"

Tag turns to an attractive woman beside them and introduces her. "This is Sarah."

"Nice to meet you, Rachel." Sarah says

"Nice to meet you too." Rachel responds

Everyone else shakes hands with Sarah

"Everyone please take your seats. The captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign." The flight attendant announces

Karen and Tag sit down, right behind Ross, Rachel and Emma.

"Well, this should be an interesting flight." Chandler says, again getting stares from Monica and Rachel.

They land and get to the hotel. Luckily, Tag and Sarah are staying at a different hotel.

Ross and Rachel go to their hotel room to talk.

"I still can't believe we're having another baby."

"I know" Rachel says, smiling

"You know what I can't stop thinking about?" Ross asks her

"What?"

"I can't stop thinking about how I should have proposed at the hospital, when Emma was born." Ross admits

"Oh, come on. There was a lot going on that day. We were all tired, and nobody knew what the hell was going on. It would have confused everyone so much more."

"You're right. All that matters is that we're here now, and we love each other, and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Aw, I love you!" Rachel says, grinning

Rachel kisses Ross while pushing him onto the bed.

Meanwhile, Monica and Chandler talk in their room.

"I really feel like we've grown distant from the group." Monica says

"I know. This trip is exactly what we needed to reconnect with everyone." He says to her

"I just can't believe we left the twins." Monica says

"I'm relieved. No diapers to change, no sleepless nights." Chandler says, breathing a sigh of relief.

"We could have some sleepless nights." Monica says seductively

Chandler quickly begins undressing her.

The scene switches to Phoebe and Mike, also in their room.

"You want to tell them yet?" Mike asks her

"Nope." Phoebe says, already undressing

Joey walks into his room with a girl, and they just go straight to the bed.

The next morning, everyone meets for breakfast.

"How did you guys sleep?"

They all say "Pretty good" and share a glance with their significant other, except Joey, who looks confused. Then, Joey realizes what's going on and smiles. He says "Oh yeah, I had sex too."

"Joey!" Rachel says, slapping him on the arm

"What? It's true, isn't it?" He asks

"Well, yeah." They all say, then continue eating.

Later, everyone is going into the rehearsal dinner, but Rachel is stopped by someone.

"Rachel, I still love you." Tag says to a very shocked Rachel


	5. The One With The Wedding, Part Two

"Rachel, I still love you" Tag says to a shocked Rachel

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm getting married! You are too!" She slaps him.

"Everything ok, Rache?" Ross asks, coming up behind them

"What are you doing here, Tag?" He asks

"He was just leaving." Rachel says, a flash of anger in her eyes

"What's going on?" Ross asks, angry at Tag for upsetting Rachel

"He…He told me that he still loved me." Rachel says, making Ross very angry

"What the hell is wrong with you? You need to leave. _Now."_ Ross says, angrily pointing at the door.

Tag quickly leaves and Ross immediately hugs Rachel.

"I can't believe that guy. You don't do that to a pregnant woman. Especially the day before her wedding!" Rachel angrily rants

"It's ok, Rache. He's not going to bother you anymore. I'll make sure of that." Ross says, comforting her

"What the hell is taking you so long? You're supposed to be giving speeches in 45 seconds!" Monica scolds

"We better go. Come on, Rache." Ross says, kissing Rachel

They take their seats and Chandler stands up to make a toast.

"I've known Ross and Rachel a very long time. Back when we were in college, he just wouldn't shut up about her. He was crazy about her. After we graduated, his obsession stopped for a little while, then one day, Rachel walked out of a wedding and into our lives. There was a connection between them instantly, and after ten years of being on and off, they're finally on again, for good this time. To Ross and Rachel!" He toasts

Everyone raises their glasses.

The scene changes to the wedding day.

Monica, Phoebe and Rachel are at Monica and Chandler's house getting ready.

"I can't believe you're marrying my brother today!" Monica exclaims

" _Again."_ Phoebe adds

"Sometimes I can't believe it's to Ross either, but it feels right, ya know? With Barry, it was for the money, not looks. But with Ross, it's... Ross. It just feels right." Rachel tells them, smiling.

Scene changes to the guys at Ross and Rachel's apartment

"I can't believe you're marrying Rachel today." Chandler says

"I know. I've been wanting this for so long, it's hard to believe that it's actually happening. After we broke up, I didn't know if I would have this again with anyone. Then the whole Emily disaster happened, then Vegas, and Emma, but I still didn't think things were going anywhere. After she got off the plane though, that's when I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with her." Ross told Chandler and Joey.

"You two are perfect for each other. I can't believe it took you guys this long to get married. Well, really married." Joey says

At the reception, Chandler, Monica, Phoebe and Mike walk down the aisle. They take their places and then Ross cones down the aisle with his parents. He takes his place.

Here Comes The Bride begins to play. Emma comes down the aisle with the flower basket. Then, Rachel comes in with her father. She is wearing a beautiful white sleeveless dress. She walks down the aisle, and then Dr. Green kisses her on the cheek. She takes her place with Ross and Joey.

"You look amazing." Ross says to her

"Let's begin. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the marriage of Ross and Rachel." Joey says, officiating

"I have known Ross and Rachel for over ten years, and may I say, they are perfect for each other. Rings?" Ben brings the rings over.

"The couple have written their own vows." Joey continues

"Ross, when we were in high school, I hardly paid attention to you, but when we saw each other again at the coffeehouse, I felt something. I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew I felt something. After we broke up, I didn't know where things would go. After seeing you at the airport before I left for Paris, I knew that I loved you and wanted to be with you forever." Rachel says

"Rachel, I've been in love with you since the 9th grade. After all we went through, I didn't know if we would ever be together again, and it killed me to see you with other people. Even though I dated other people, I just didn't feel anything. I didn't know what it was at first, but then I realized what it was: They weren't you." Ross tells her

"Rachel, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Joey asks

"I do." Rachel replies

"Repeat after me: "I Rachel, take thee Ross, to be my lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for better or for worse." Rachel repeats. Ross does the same and they exchange rings.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Joey finishes

Ross kisses Rachel.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." Ross whispers in her ear

"I can't either." Rachel whispers back, smiling


	6. The One With Phoebe's Secret

After the reception, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Chandler, Monica, Joey and Mike are all sitting on the beach.

"I really don't like sitting on the beach. My dress is getting all sandy!" Monica complains

"You are so uptight. You need to let loose a little." Phoebe tells her

"I am not uptight!" She argues. To the others, she says "Am I?" Everyone awkwardly stays silent and look away from her.

"Okay, if you aren't uptight, prove it." Phoebe says

"How? Do you want me to jump in the ocean?" Monica asks her

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Phoebe exclaims

Everyone looks expectantly at Monica, who sighs and says "Fine. I'll do it."

She walks towards the water and slowly wades in.

"Oh my god! She's actually doing it!" Phoebe exclaims, surprised

Monica gets waist deep and stops. The water soaks through her red dress and turns it to a very dark shade.

Rachel shares a glance with Ross, who nods and removes his coat, vest, tie, and shoes and socks.

"Are we really doing this?" Chandler asks

"Yes, we are! I've always wanted to do this!" She says, very excited

They all run into the water and splash around for a while.

By the time they get back to the hotel, it's dinner time. Ross tells them that he has a reservation in an hour and a half. They all get dressed and head down. At the table, Phoebe says "I wanted to wait until after the wedding to say this, because I didn't want to spoil the big day, so here we go: Mike's parents are moving to LA, and they want us to come with them."

"Did you tell them no?" Ross asks

"Well... No." She says, shocking everyone

"This move is my parents way of asking if I still want to be a part of the family. If we don't go, it will be like I'm turning my back on them, which I definitely don't want. Phoebe and I have talked about it, and we've decided that it will be better for us and our child if we go." Mike explains

"YOUR WHAT?!" They all exclaim

"Oh yeah. I'm also pregnant. Probably should have mentioned that." Phoebe says

Joey says "Pheebs, how could you be pregnant and not tell me?" He laughs. "I'm just messing with you guys. They told me two weeks ago."

"What? You told _**Joey**_ , but you couldn't tell us?" Rachel asks, annoyed

"Well, Joey and I tell each other everything. That's kind of a big thing not to mention." Phoebe explains to her

"So, is it going to be a boy or girl?" Monica asks

"We don't know, and we don't want to." Mike answers

"So are you still moving to LA?" Chandler asks

"No, actually we aren't. I managed to convince my parents to stay here." Mike announces

"Rache, do you and Ross want to know?"

"No, we don't." She answers looking at him. Ross nods in agreement.

"I have a doctor's appointment when we get back, and I'll tell the doctor that we don't want to know." Rachel continues

At the appointment, Ross and Rachel look at the sonogram.

"Hey! I can actually see the baby this time!" Rachel says happily

"I just can't believe we're having another baby together." Ross says, smiling

"I know. I'm just not looking forward to another nine months of hell, then pushing a child out of me." Rachel says

"Don't worry Rache, this time we know what to expect and we're together." He looks at the sonogram again. "Wait a minute... Is that another baby?!" He asks, shocked

The doctor looks at it and confirms that it is another baby. "Congratulations, you're having twins!" She informs them


End file.
